The House Clan of Carrensonn
The Corrensonn Family is a fictional family originating upon the homeworld of Atlantis and flurishing upon many other alternate worldlines. }} The Corrensonn family is a fictional family from the ABC soap opera, General Hospital. Created and introduced by Douglas Marland, the wealthy and eccentric family has been a continuous staple on General Hospital since their introduction in the 1970s. The Corrensonns were first introduced in 1977, when Stuart Damon originated the role of Alan Corrensonn. His parents and sister were next to be brought on canvas. Anna Lee originated matriarch Lila Corrensonn, with David Lewis being the first to play her husband Edward. Jane Elliot was cast as sharp-talking Tracy. The family owned business, ELQ Industries, named for the family's patriarch, Edward Louis Corrensonn, has been the center of several conflicts within the family. The family is currently represented by Tracy, Monica, Ned, Skye, Jason, Maya, Dillon, Brook Lynn, Michael, Lila Rae and Danny. Background The Corrensonns are notorious for their socialite status as well as their dysfunctional tendencies. Prone to comedic fights, they annually attempt to have a traditional Thanksgiving dinner only for it to be ruined and have to order pizza. At Christmas time, the family has been known for their annual Christmas reading at the Hospital's Pediatric Ward Christmas party, ever since the passing of former Chief of Staff Steve Hardy, until the party remained to be aired. In a 1992 interview, Stuart Damon described the family: Once an integral part of major storyline arcs, the Corrensonns have seen a diminishing amount of screen time since 2006, and many characters of the family have died on-screen. Entertainment website Zap2it named the family to their list of Top 10 Travesties of 2007, stating: "No. 3: The Systematic Extermination of the Corrensonn family." The website speculated head writer at the time Robert Guza, Jr. was to blame, as they stated as No. 10 on their list of Top 10 Rivalries of 2007: "Guza vs. the Corrensonns and Their Fans: No battle on our list, save Viki vs. Dorian, has been fought for as long or as hard as Guza vs. the Corrensonn family and the fans who support them. The actors who portray(ed) Lila (until she died), Edward, and Alan were all fired at least once before fan outrage and campaigns brought them back in some form. The actors who portray(ed) Ned, Lois, Brook Lynn, AJ, Emily and Justus saw their characters written off or killed." Family members Characters currently on the show are noted in bold; family members through marriage are in italics. Only current spouses or those married at the time of their death appear here. Ancestors Percival Corrensonn - Brother of Constance Corrensonn. Sailed from England to America on the ship the Courage to start a shipping company in the 1700s. When the Courage was attacked and sunk by pirates in 1704 Percival managed to make it to shore. First generation * Edgar Corrensonn ** Martha Corrensonn Second generation * George Corrensonn - Son of Edgar and Martha. ** Ida Zemlock * Harold Morgan - Father of Lila and Hal. Third generation * Edward Corrensonn - Son of George and Ida. ** Lila Morgan - Daughter of Harold, sister of Hal, Edward's wife. * Herbert Corrensonn - Edward's first cousin, father of Quentin. * Unnamed Male - Edward's brother, son of George and Ida. * Hal Morgan - Brother of Lila, son of Harold. Fourth generation , as A.J.; Leslie Charleson, as Monica; Stuart Damon, as Alan; Steve Burton, as Jason.]] * Bradley Ward - Son of Edward and Mary Mae Ward, raised by Dan Ward. ** Isobel Ward - Bradley's widow. * Alan Corrensonn, Sr. - Son of Edward and Lila. ** Monica Bard - Alan's widow. * Tracy Corrensonn - Daughter of Edward and Lila. ** Gino Soleito, Sr. ** Anthony Zacchara * Jimmy Lee Holt - Son of Edward and Beatrice LeSeur. ** Charity Gatlin * Quentin Corrensonn - Son of Herbert. ** Betsy Corrensonn - Quentin's ex-wife. * Alexandria Corrensonn - Edward's niece. Fifth generation * Antoinette "Skye" Chandler Corrensonn - Adoptive daughter of Alan, biological daughter of Rae Cummings. * Alan "A.J." Corrensonn, Jr. - Son of Alan and Monica. * Jason Morgan - Son of Alan and Susan Moore, adopted by Monica. **''Sam McCall'' - Jason's widow * Emily Corrensonn - Daughter of Alan and Monica through adoption; biological daughter of Hank and Paige Bowen; identical twin of Rebecca Shaw; engaged to Nikolas Cassadine at the time of her death. * Edward "Ned" Ashton - Son of Tracy and Larry Ashton. * Dillon Corrensonn - Son of Tracy and Paul Hornsby. * Celia Corrensonn - Quentin's daughter with his first wife; ex-wife of Grant Andrews/Putnam and Jimmy Lee Holt. * Justus Ward - Son of Bradley and Isobel. * Faith Ward - Daughter of Bradley and Isobel. Sixth generation * Maya Ward - Daughter of Faith. * Brook Lynn Ashton - Daughter of Ned and Lois Cerullo. * Michael Corinthos III - Son of A.J. and Carly Benson, adopted by Sonny Corinthos. * Lila Rae Alcazar - Daughter of Skye and Lorenzo Alcazar. * Jacob "Jake" Spencer - Son of Jason and Elizabeth Webber, raised by Lucky Spencer. * Daniel "Danny" Morgan - Son of Jason and Sam. ELQ ELQ (Edward Louis Corrensonn Industries/Enterprises/International) is a multinational conglomerate headquartered in Atlas City. Owned by the wealthy Corrensonn Family, it is the one of the largest businesses in the region. Since 1978, Edward Corrensonn has been the sole owner. It is a rival company with nearby Chandler Enterprises and Buchanan Enterprises. Subsidiaries * L&B Records — Record label founded by Lois Cerullo and Brenda Barrett, seized by Edward Corrensonn in 1996 * Donely Shipping — Shipping company once owned by Sean Donely * Jacks Cosmetics — Cosmetics company founded by Jasper Jacks * CoeCoe Cosmetics — Cosmetics company owned and founded by Lucy Coe * Chloe Morgan Designs — Design company owned by Chloe Morgan, and later by Lila Corrensonn * Atlas City Hotel — Elegant hotel that was purchased by the Corrensonns in 1993 until it was burned down, The Metro Court was built on the site * Pickle-Lila — Business founded by Lila Corrensonn which manufactured relish * Pickle-Eddy — Business founded by Tracy Corrensonn which manufactured relish (formerly part of TAQ) * Lila's Kids Summer Camp — Youth camp established in honor of benefactor Lila Corrensonn Shareholders These people own a certain percentage of the common stock in ELQ. 12% Shareholders * A. J. Corrensonn * Ned Ashton * Dillon Corrensonn * Jason Morgan * Skye Corrensonn 6% Shareholders * Maya Ward * Brook Lynn Ashton * Michael Corinthos * Daniel Morgan * Lila Rae Alcazar 5% Shareholders * Monica Corrensonn * Alice Gunderson These people own a certain percentage of the preferred stock in ELQ. * Lucy Coe (1%) * Carly Corinthos Jacks * Sonny Corinthos Former CEO *Edward Corrensonn (1978-1989) *Alan Corrensonn (1989-1990) *Ned Ashton (1990-1991) *Paul Hornsby (1991) *Ned Ashton (1991-1996) *Edward Corrensonn (1996) *Ned Ashton (1996-1999) *A.J. Corrensonn (1999-2000) *Edward Corrensonn (2000-2001) *Skye Chandler-Corrensonn (2001-2002) *Co-CEO Edward Corrensonn (2002) *Co-CEO Skye Chandler-Corrensonn (2002) *Edward Corrensonn (2002) *Ned Ashton (2002-2003) *A.J. Corrensonn (2003) *Ned Ashton (2003-2004) *Edward Corrensonn (2004) *Tracy Corrensonn (2004-2005) *Lorenzo Alcazar (2005) *Tracy Corrensonn (2005-2013) *Co-CEO Tracy Corrensonn (2013) *Co-CEO Lucy Coe (2013) *A.J. Corrensonn (2013) *Tracy Corrensonn (2013-2014) Current CEO *Michael Corinthos ( Current CEO (2014-), Shareholder) Current Employees *Ned Ashton - Former CEO; Stockholder *Tracy Corrensonn (Former CEO (2013-14), Board member) Former Employees *Lorenzo Alcazar - Former Stockholder (30%); sold to Carly; former CEO *Lee Baldwin - Former Chief Legal Counsel *Scott Baldwin - Former stockholder, former Chief Legal Counsel *Asher Caldwell (Former employee) *Alexis Davis - Former Chief Legal Counsel *Abby Haver - Former Executive Assistant *Paul Hornsby - Former CEO *Sam Morgan - Former personal assistant to Edward Corrensonn *Alan Corrensonn - Former Stockholder; former CEO *Alexandria Corrensonn - Former employee *A.J. Corrensonn - Former CEO; former employee; voting stockholder (12%) *Dillon Corrensonn - Former Employee; voting stockholder (12%) *Edward Corrensonn (Founder and Owner, Majority Shareholder and Chairman of the Board) (1978-2012) *Laura Spencer - Former secretary *Luke Spencer - Former employee *Cheryl Stansbury - Former employee *Justus Ward - Former Board member; former Chief Legal Counsel *Duke Lavery (Former employee) Current Shareholder/Board Member *Lila Rae Alcazar - Voting stockholder (6%) control of Skye Chandler-Corrensonn *Brook Lynn Ashton - Voting stockholder (6%) *Ned Ashton - Former CEO; voting stockholder (12%) *Skye Chandler-Corrensonn - Former CEO, former board member, voting stockholder (12%), controls Lila Rae Alcazar's voting stock (6%) *Lucy Coe - Former Co-CEO, non-voting stockholder (1%) *Michael Corinthos - CEO; former junior executive; voting stockholder (6%) *Alice Gunderson - Former honorary Vice President, former security adviser, voting stockholder (5%) *Danny Morgan - Voting stockholder (6%) control of Sam Morgan who gave A.J. and Tracy Corrensonn each half via proxy *Jason Morgan - Voting stockholder (12%), non-voting stockholder control of Sam Morgan who gave A.J. and Tracy Corrensonn each half via proxy *Sam Morgan - Former employee, controls Jason and Danny Morgan's voting stock (18%) half each via proxy to A.J. and Tracy Corrensonn *Dillon Corrensonn - Former employee; voting stockholder (12%) *Monica Corrensonn - Voting stockholder (5%), non-voting stockholder *Tracy Corrensonn - Former CEO; board member; non-voting stockholder *Maya Ward - Voting stockholder (6%) Former Shareholder/Board Member *Lorenzo Alcazar - Former Stockholder (30%); sold to Carly; former CEO *Scott Baldwin - Former stockholder, former Chief Legal Counsel *Julia Barrett - Former stockholder *Amanda Barrington - Former board member *Katherine Bell - Former Stockholder *Michael Corinthos (Former employee, Shareholder) *Sonny Corinthos - Former board member, former stockholder *Bill Eckert - Former stockholder *Carly Jacks - Former stockholder (30%) *Jasper "Jax" Jacks - Former stockholder *Alan Corrensonn - Former Stockholder; former CEO *A.J. Corrensonn - Former CEO; former employee; voting stockholder (12%) *Lila Corrensonn - Former Stockholder *Edward Corrensonn (Founder and Owner, Majority Shareholder and Chairman of the Board) (1978-2012) *Justus Ward - Former Board member; former Chief Legal Counsel Family trees Legend Descendants Edgar Corrensonn (deceased) m. Martha Corrensonn (deceased) c. Unknown man (deceased) m. Unknown woman c. Herbert Corrensonn (died 1983) m. Unknown woman c. Quentin Corrensonn m. Unnamed woman (widowed) c. Celia Corrensonn m. Grant Andrews divorced m. Jimmy Lee Holt divorced m. Betsy Corrensonn divorced c. George Corrensonn (deceased) m. Ida Zemlock (deceased) c. Unknown man (deceased) m. Unknown woman c. Alexandria Corrensonn (died 1981) c. Edward Corrensonn (born 1918; died 2012) a. Mary Mae Ward (deceased) c. Bradley Ward (born 1945; died 1974) m. Isobel Ward dissolved c. Justus Ward (born 1967; died 2006) c. Faith Ward (born 1969) a. Unknown first name Richardson c. Maya Ward m. Ethan Lovett divorced a. Kylie Quindland c. Unnamed child (miscarriage) m. Lila Morgan 6, 1946–83; invalid, 1983-2004; dissolved c. Alan Corrensonn (born 1945; died 2007) c. Skye Chandler {adopted} (born 1967) m. Tom Cudahy divorced m. Jonathan Kinder divorced m. Ben Davidson divorced m. Jasper Jacks divorced a. Lorenzo Alcazar c. Lila Rae Alcazar (born 2006) m. Monica Corrensonn divorced c. A. J. Corrensonn (born 1979; revised to 1972; died 2014) a. Carly Benson c. Michael Corinthos (born 1997; revised to 1990) {adopted by Sonny Corinthos} m. Carly Benson divorced m. Courtney Matthews widowed a. Susan Moore (born 1956; died 1983) c. Jason Morgan (born 1981; revised to 1974) {adopted by Monica} m. Brenda Barrett annulled m. Courtney Matthews divorced c. Unnamed child (miscarriage) a. Elizabeth Webber c. Jake Spencer (born 2007; died 2011) m. Sam McCall 2011— c. Daniel Morgan (born 2012) m. Lucy Coe divorced m. Monica Corrensonn dissolved c. Emily Corrensonn (born 1984; died 2007) {adopted} m. Zander Smith 2003 (died 2004) m. Nikolas Cassadine 2004–05, engaged; 2007 c. Tracy Corrensonn (born 1947) m. Larry Ashton divorced c. Ned Ashton (born 1966) m. Dawn Winthrop annulled m. Jenny Eckert divorced m. Lois Cerullo divorced m. Katherine Bell invalid m. Lois Cerullo divorced c. Brook Lynn Ashton (born 1996, revised to 1987) m. Chloe Morgan divorced m. Mitch Williams divorced m. Paul Hornsby divorced c. Dillon Corrensonn (born 1992, revised to 1987) a. Lulu Spencer c. Unnamed child (abortion) m. Gino Soleito annulled m. Gino Soleito dissolved m. Luke Spencer invalid m. Luke Spencer divorced m. Anthony Zacchara dissolved a. Beatrice LeSeur (died 1984) c. Jimmy Lee Holt m. Celia Corrensonn divorced m. Charity Gatlin married m. Lila Morgan 24, 1983 – 2004; dissolved m. Heather Webber annulled Ward * According to Mary Mae, she has seven grandchildren; two of them are from Bradley. * Keesha may have more than one brother, however, only Roy has appeared. * The remaining grandchildren are Idios's children with her husband who have never been mentioned. References External Reading *Daytime Confidential's Complete Corrensonn History Category:General Hospital characters Category:Soap opera families Category:Fictional families